Sweeney Todd 2: NDBFS: Intro
by Vampie911
Summary: The sequel of the beloved movie Sweeney Todd. 18 years later and a new person has started in Mrs. Lovett's shop and she looks like our beautiful devil barber, Sweeney.
1. Chapter 1

(Johnathan's POV)

It was a dark morning when Johnathan came out of the alley. He looked down the streets and saw no lights and hidden shadows. It looked like a cold place to him but he had other matters to attend to. Johnathan dusted off his old raggedy blue suit, tightened his yellow tie that his matched his vest. He looked at the devious pie shop that had faded words, "Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop." He saw a dark haired girl with a white bolt bang inside making pies and decided to introduce himself.

(Alexxa's POV)

Alexxa's day did not start off well. When she first bought the pie shop she saw dust, mold and old flour. The basement still needed to be looked at to see what would be down there but now it was just sealed shut. The wallpaper looked a little old but Alexxa didn't have the money to change it. The parlor seemed alright and Alexxa brought a bed upstairs because she didn't like the looks of the bedroom. Jackson, a neighbor's kid was working for a penny, he would sweep, help with the pies and go shopping with her once in a while.

"Excuse me mum," said Jackson.

"Yes?" asked Alexxa.

"I heard an awful strange rumor and was wonderin' if you could clear it up," Jackson came over, he looked a little nervous.

"What's wrong?" Alexxa asked, curious why he was nervous.

"I heard my mum talking about how she didn't want me to work here any more mornings," said Jackson, "And it was a strange reason."

"What is it?" Alexxa put her hands on her hips.

Jackson bit his lip, "She said a murderer used to live here."

Alexxa scoffed and put down a cloth, she sat down in the booth and said, "Come here."

Jackson came over, Alexxa put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Its true. But he was caught and he died."

Alexxa took a brown penny out of her purse and handed it to Jackson, "Now run along. You'll be late."

Jackson took the penny and ran past Johnathan.

Alexxa stood up, "May I help you sir?"

"I heard you have a room upstairs available," said Johnathan, "I'm a barber and looking for work."

"Sit down sir," said Alexxa, "I'll get you a top of gin and we'll talk business."

Johnathan sat down, Alexxa went over to the counter, grabbed a full bottle of gin and a glass from behind the counter.

"That's very generous. Thank you Miss..." Johnathan trailed off.

"Miss Todd," said Alexxa.

Alexxa came over, she put the glass on her table, wiped her hand on her dress and held it out.

Johnathan shook her hand, she was very cold, "You may call me Johnathan."

Alexxa poured a glass of gin, gave it to Johnathan and went to the oven. She took out a tray of lightly brown buns, she took a breath and wrinkled her nose.

"I have a room upstairs that you can use as a shop," said Alexxa, "Its old and bit dusty but I hope that it will do."

"Anything will do," Johnathan said while starring at the glass, "Have you worked here long?"

She looked at him uneasily and then looked back at her work, "I moved in a week ago and have been getting ready. This place needs work."

Johnathan finished and stood up, "May I see the room?"

Alexxa nodded, grabbed an old heavy iron key from a hook on the wall and went to the door, "Come along."

Johnathan and Alexxa walked upstairs while she explained things, "Rent is 5 pounds, food is free, extras like shaving cream etc. is used by your own money. Got it?"

"Yes mum," said Johnathan.

Alexxa opened the door of the barber shop. It looked the same just with more dust, the black oven was there, the mirror was never replaced and the barber chair was old, ripped and had a layer of dust on it.

"So?" asked Alexxa.

Johnathan looked around, he went over the the chair and wiped a finger of dust off.

"It'll do," said Johnathan, he turned around and said, "I do have a question."

Alexxa gave her head a small nod.

"Is Sweeney Todd your father?"

Alexxa looked at him wide eyed, "He...is my grandfather. I found out a few years ago. I don't usually tell people about him. He's the...black sheep of the family."

"And I thought this place would have been closed down," said Johnathan.

Alexxa walked over to the chair and sat down, strumming her fingers on the arms.

"It took them some getting used to but they still dislike me," said Alexxa, "Excuse me. I have some more pies to make.

Alexxa went up to the door handle and stopped when she heard Johnathan say, "Thank you."

She looked at him, smiled and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnathan heard Alexxa walk downstairs. He breathed a sigh of relief, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was, she was strange but very stunning. He was amazed that she was Mr. Todd's granddaughter, he also hoped she wasn't as strange or...evil. He decided to clean, there was dust everywhere. He took the broom and started sweeping, he almost finished when he stood on a loose board, he looked down and shifted his foot to see if he had heard things. He put the broom away, bent down and moved the board to see a hidden hole with a small box. He took the box out, it was heavy, light brown and mahogany, it looked expensive and Johnathan wondered if Alexxa knew about this. He opened it slowly to see 4 silver shiny razors. Johnathan had his own razors, they were iron and weren't shiny like this but they were good enough.

"What are you doing?" asked Alexxa's voice.

Johnathan looked at Alexxa, she had tea and cups on a platter.

He stood up and said, "I found these under a hidden board. Did you know about these?"

Alexxa put the tray on the bedside table, she came over, took the box and closed it, "Yes, they were my grandfather's. Their heirlooms."

"Well you did tell me he was a black sheep," said Johnathan, "Why don't you sell them?"

Alexxa looked at him angrily, she would never even think of selling them.

"Are you mad?" She asked with anger in her voice, "They are all I have left of my family."

Johnathan looked hurt, he touched her shoulder and said, "I apologize. I have been rude."

"It's alright," She said, kinder, "You didn't know."

Alexxa put the box down and said, "I kept one. I learned how to cut hair from my father. I've never done it as a living though."

These are my friends

See how they glisten

See this one shine

How she smiles in the light

Oh my friends

My faithful friends

Speak to me friends

Whisper, I'll listen

I know I know

You've been locked out of sight

All those years

Like him my friends

Well he came home

To find you waiting

Oh and you're together

And you did wonders

Didn't you?

Alexxa put the razor away shyly and said, "You can have one. Have some tea. Dinner is at 6."

Alexxa went downstairs, she started making stew with some beef from the market and had a cup of tea. She heard Johnathan walking around, she huffed and looked outside. She liked the rain, it made her think of washing the bad things away and when the sun came out it was a new day. But Alexxa knew the truth, you couldn't just wash the bad stuff away with rain. Alexxa realized this when she saw Mr. Ragg coming out of the alley. They looked at each other, he smiled but she growled angry how could he even come back since his last visit.

Johnathan was upstairs, he finished his tea, it was herbal with some mint, it tasted very good and he wanted the recipe. He looked at his new razor, he was happy Alexxa let him keep it but he would only use it on special customers. He would take care of it and make sure it never got rusted. He was looking at it in the light, it was heavy, silver and had small designs of leaves like a flower. He put it away, cleaned up the tea until he heard a crash. He opened the door, went downstairs and saw Alexxa laying in the booth and a man against the wall with a scratch on his cheek.

Johnathan slammed the door and said, "What is going on?"

Alexxa and the man looked at him, Alexxa stood up and went over to Johnathan.

"Its fine," said Alexxa, "Mr. Ragg was just leaving."

Mr. Ragg adjusted his suit, wiped his cut and left.

Alexxa looked at Johnathan and said, "I apologize for the ruckus. I hope I didn't disturb you."

"What happened?" asked Johnathan, "Who was that man?"

"That was the legendary lawyer, Tobias Ragg," said Alexxa, "He comes here for...well lets just say not so nice business."

Alexxa went to the counter, started cleaning up the beef that had fallen on the floor. She stood up and started cleaning the counter.

"We must go to the police," said Johnathan.

Alexxa looked up at him and said, "He is friends with the police. There is nothing to do. "What if we..." started Johnathan.

"No!" yelled Alexxa, "There is nothing I can do."

There was silence for a few moments, she looked at her fists which were shaking and said, "I...apologize. I should...go to bed. Its been a long day."

Alexxa went upstairs and went to bed thinking of what to do with Mr. Ragg. He would come every week asking for half her money and if she didn't pay him he would go to the police saying something awful. Alexxa hadn't done anything yet but she knew that police wouldn't listen to a young woman in these times. Alexxa heard Johnathan moving back and forth, she was happy he wanted to help but she knew there was only one way to get rid of Mr. Ragg, a bloody way.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnathan woke up to the birds chirping. He sat up and rubbed his lower back. The bed was so tough. Johnathan decided to see if Alexxa wanted to go out for breakfast. He went downstairs and saw Alexxa making pies. He closed the door and she looked up.

"Morning," She said.

She took a pan of uncooked pies and put them in the oven.

"Good morning," said Johnathan and he goes to the booth, "Breakfast?"

"I don't eat," says Alexxa, "There is a shop down the street that sells meat pies."

"Well I could just have one of your delicious meat pies," said Johnathan with a smile.

Alexxa looked at him and said, "You wouldn't want to. Their...not delicious."

"But you do sell them," said Johnathan.

"Just barely," said Alexxa, "They're very bad."

Johnathan smiled, he came over and said, "They can't be that bad."

(Alexxa)

You should sit down

Go sit

(Johnathan sits down)

I don't have customers for weeks

You really shouldn't have a bite but oh well

Some people think we have the plague

You will need a drink of ale

I know why nobody cares to take them,  
I should know,  
I make them,  
But good? No!  
The worst pies in London  
Even that's polite!  
The worst pies in London

(Serves Johnathan a fresh hot pie from the oven)

If you doubt it take a bite

(Johnathan takes a bite and looks disgusted)

Is that just disgusting?

You have to concede it

Its nothing but crusting

Here drink this you need it

(Hands Johnathan a cup of ale)

And no wonder with the price of meat

What it is

When you get it

Never

Thought I'd live to see the day

Men'd think it was a treat

Findin' poor

Animals

Wot are dyin' in the street

Miss Mooney had a pie shop

Did a business until I noticed something weird

Saw her neighbors' cats disappeared

Have to hand it to her--

Wot I calls

Enterprise

Too bad the Judge didn't see it that way

No denying times is hard, sir

Even harder than the worst pies in London!

Only lard and nothing more--

Is that just revolting,

All greasy and gritty

It looks like its molting,

And tastes like

Well, pity

A woman alone,

With limited wind,

And the worst pies in London!

Ah, sir, times is hard,

Times is hard!

"Your not alone anymore," said Jonathan.

Alexxa looked angry and put more pies in, Johnathan smiled and said, "I didn't mean no offense."

"You did mean it though," said Alexxa.

Johnathan put his hands on the counter and said, "So tell me about your murderous grandfather."

Alexxa looked down and said, "Oh...you know."

"Yes, I know about the devil barber of fleet street," said Johnathan.

"I was afraid you would not stay here," said Alexxa, "If you knew about the black sheep of my family."

"I'm not afraid of a dead barber," said Johnathan, "Tell me the story."

Alexxa looked at his blue eyes and said, "Fine."

(Alexxa)

There was a barber and his wife

and she was beautiful...

a foolish barber and his wife.

She was his reason and his life...

and she was beautiful and she was virtuous

And he was naïve.

There was another man who saw

that she was beautiful...

A pious vulture of the law

who, with a gesture of his claw

removed the barber from plate!

Then there was nothing but to wait!

And she would fall!

So soft! So young!

So lost and oh so beautiful!

Many years later

He came back to get back at the pious vulture of the law

He waited, attacked others, planned with a mischievous soul not unlike his own

And then committed the crime he wanted

And got a death he deserved

'Why?" Johnathan asked.

(Alexxa)

He had this wife, you see

Pretty little thing, silly little nit

Had her chance for the moon on a string

Poor thing! Poor Thing...

There was this judge, you see

Wanted her like mad

Everyday he'd send her a flower

But did she come down from her tower?

Sat up there and sobbed by the hour

Poor fool.

Ah but there was worse yet to come, poor thing...

The Beadle calls on her, all polite

Poor thing, poor thing

"The Judge," he tells her, "is all contrite, "He blames himself

for her dreadful plight. She MUST come come straight to

his house tonight!" Poor thing, poor thing!

Of course when she goes there, poor thing, poor thing!

They're having this ball all in masks

There's no one she knows there, poor dear, poor thing

She wanders tormented and DRINKS, poor thing!

'The Judge has repented,' she thinks, poor thing

"Oh where is Judge Turpin?" she asks...

...He was there alright! Only not so contrite

She wasn't no match for such craft, you see

And everyone thought it so droll!

They figured she had to be daft, you see

So all them stood there and laughed, you see

Poor soul! Poor thing!

"That's horrible," says Johnathan disgusted and saddened.

(Alexxa)

More happened just that month

She was saddened and disgusted as you are

Right now, right then

She goes to the apothecary

Gets a potion, a very bad potion

She takes it, that very night at Mrs. Lovett's sight

She didn't die but she did in her mind

Well horrid Lovett dislikes her much

So she throws her out

Ms. Lovett thought she was daft and dull

So out the door she did go, poor thing! Poor soul!

Well Sweeney when he finds out

He's angry like and throws the poor Mrs. Lovett in the oven

The blasted place under this kitchen

And now still sometimes you can here her screams

Poor soul! Dead thing!

Alexxa smiled and said, "Buts that only rumors. Let me get changed and we can go to the market. Get some delicious pork for afternoon tea.

And Alexxa upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

As Alexxa went upstairs Johnathan was thinking of what do with that Tobias Ragg character. Johnathan was not a killer but thought Alexxa might like to get revenge. Johnathan decides to get his coat from upstairs, he walks up the rickety stairs and goes inside. He saw the old barber chair and thought of all the victims that were killed there. He grabbed his leather coat, put it on and went to the silver razor.

(Johnathan)

This is my friend, see how he glistens?

See him shine, how he smiles in the light,

My friend, my faithful friend...

When you speak to me, friend; whisper, I hear nothing.

Alexxa is better, she knows she knows

All these years, like you my friend

She knows you've been locked out of sight

All those years

Like Sweeney, many years

Johnathan then had an idea. He put on his coat, ran downstairs, went inside the bakery and saw Alexxa changed. Her hair was in a bun, her bolt of white hair seemed brighter and the dark purple dress accentuated her white face.

She looked up and said, "Wots the matter with you?"

He shook his head and said, "Nothing. I had an idea though."

He walked over to the counter, Alexxa put her hands on the counter and said, "Well?"

He looked at the bowl of lard and other things mixed.

(Johnathan)

Seems a downright shame...

(Alexxa, arches her brow)

Shame?

(Johnathan)

Seems an awful waste

With the lot of people

What their names have...

Had...

Have!

Nor it can't be traced...

Business needs a lift,

Debts to be erased...

Think of it as thrift,

As a gift,

If you get my drift?

(Alexxa huffs and goes to the window)

(Johnathan, turns to look at Alexxa)

Seems an awful waste...

I mean, with the price of meat

What it is,

When you get it,

If you get it...

(Alexxa turns and looks at Johnathan wide eyed)

Ahhh

(Johnathan)

Good you got it!

Take for instance, you said Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop.

Bus'ness never better using only pussycats and toast!

And a pussy's good for maybe six or seven at the most!

And I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste!

"No!" said Alexxa, "I won't let you kill people for money. I have put my family in the past, you can't just dig it up."

Johnathan smiled, he came closer, took out his razor and said, "Miss Todd. I meant we switch jobs."

Alexxa looked confused and said, "Switch? Explain."

"If I may, since you've always wanted to be a barber I'll let you have your chance," said Johnathan.

He hands her the silver razor, she takes it and goes over to the window and pulls back the curtain.

(Alexxa)

For what's the sound of the world out there?

(Johnathan, comes over and stands beside her)

What, Mrs. Todd?  
What, Mrs. Todd?  
What is that sound?

(Alexxa)  
Those crunching noises pervading the air!

(Johnathan)  
Yes, Mrs. Todd!  
Yes, Mrs. Todd!  
Yes, all around!

(Alexxa)  
It's man devouring man, my love!

BOTH:  
And [Johnathan: Then] who are we to deny it in here?

(Alexxa)

(spoken) These are desperate times,  
Mr. Harper, and desperate measures are called for!

(Johnathan)

Here we are, now! Hot out of the oven!

(Alexxa)

What is that?

(Johnathan)  
It's priest. Have a little priest.

(Alexxa)  
Is it really good?

(Johnathan)  
Mum, it's too good, at least!  
Then again, they don't commit sins of the flesh,  
So it's pretty fresh.

(Alexxa)  
Awful lot of fat.

(Johnathan)  
Only where it sat.

(Alexxa)  
Haven't you got poet, or something like that?

(Johnathan)  
No, y'see, the trouble with poet is  
'Ow do you know it's deceased?  
Try the priest!

(Johnathan, spoken)  
Lawyer's rather nice.

(Alexxa)  
If it's for a price.

(Johnathan)  
Order something else, though, to follow,  
Since no one should swallow it twice!

(Alexxa)  
Anything that's lean.

(Johnathan)  
Well, then, if you're British and loyal,  
You might enjoy Royal Marine!  
Anyway, it's clean.  
Though of course, it tastes of wherever it's been!

(Alexxa)  
Is that squire, on the fire?

(Johnathan)  
Mercy no, mum, look closer,You'll notice it's grocer!

(Alexxa)  
Looks thicker,  
More like vicar!

(Johnathan)  
No, it has to be grocer --  
It's green!

(Alexxa)  
The history of the world, my love --

(Johnathan)  
Save a lot of graves,  
Do a lot of relatives favors!

(Alexxa)  
Is those below serving those up above!

(Johnathan)  
Ev'rybody shaves,  
So there should be plenty of flavors!

(Alexxa)  
How gratifying for once to know

(Both)  
That those above will serve those down below!

(Johnathan goes over to the oven and takes out a delicious looking meat pie.)

(Alexxa)  
What is that?

(Johnathan)  
It's fop.  
Finest in the shop.  
And we have some shepherd's pie peppered  
With actual shepherd on top!  
And I've just begun --  
Here's the politician, so oily  
It's served with a doily,  
Have one!

(Alexxa)  
Put it on a bun.  
Well, you never know if it's going to run!

(Johnathan)  
Try the friar,  
Fried, it's drier!

(Alexxa)  
No, the clergy is really  
Too coarse and too mealy!

(Johnathan)  
Then actor,  
That's compacter!

(Alexxa)  
Yes, and always arrives overdone!  
I'll come again when you have Tobias on the menu!

(Alexxa)  
Have charity towards the world, my love!

(Johnathan)  
Yes, yes, I know, my pet!

(Alexxa)  
We'll take the customers that we can get!

(Johnathan)  
High-born and low, my pet!

(Alexxa)  
We'll not discriminate great from small!  
No, we'll serve anyone,  
Meaning anyone,

(Both)  
And to anyone  
At all!

Alexxa looked at the shining blade and said, "I'll put these blades back. I'll be down in a quick jiff."

Alexxa left, she went upstairs and walked over to the chair, she looked at it hoping she could give her grandfather justice. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

"Oh...is this the barber shop?" asked a man.

Alexxa looked at him, he was a pudgy man with a green suit and a yellow scarf. His named was Judis Preacher, Mr. Ragg's assistant.

"Yes," Alexxa, "Name's Miss Todd. How may I help you today?"

"Your the barber?" asked Mr. Preacher.

"Wot's wrong?" asked Alexxa, "Something wrong with a female barber?"

"No mum," said Mr. Preacher.

"Well sit down," Alexxa said.

Mr. Preacher undid his scarf and sat in the chair, Alexxa mixed some shaving cream and decided to be "nice".

"Any family?" asked Alexxa.

Mr. Preacher looked over his shoulder and said, "I hate children. And I think women are only good for cleaning a house."

Alexxa scowled, she put shaving cream on his face, Alexxa took the silver razor and looked at her reflection in the blade.

"Hurry!" said Mr. Preacher, "I have an appointment."

Alexxa stood beside him and said, "I'll make it quick."

Alexxa sliced Mr. Preacher's neck, he grabbed it and coughed blood. Alexxa looked up and saw Johnathan. She smiled a small smile with a hint of happiness and stepped on the foot panel and Mr. Preacher fell down into the trap door.


End file.
